For the Last Time
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story is set two years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob's unhappiness is beginning to affect Bella and Renesmee...how will all their futures play out?
1. Chapter 1

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue-Let's Pretend**

The house was quiet, you could hear the sound of a pin drop or a breath being exhaled in and then out. A log fire burned in the grate lighting up the small room. The flames spluttered in the slight draft coming through the half opened window. None of the occupants of the room ever felt the cold. Arranged around the small space was a pair of comfy, battered leather sofas and a wooden table, piled high with books and other paraphernalia. This was Jacob's room, his own personal space that he had taken for himself out of the many large, airy rooms in the mansion. He had picked it especially. It was far enough away from the main family rooms so that he would not be disturbed and he knew that the Cullen's would never venture into such a small, dingy space. The only other people who visited his little den were Bella and of course, Rensmee.

They were with him now. Renesmee was sitting on the carpeted floor between him and Bella, unwrapping a gift he had made for her especially, with his own two hands. He often made things, it kept him occupied and made the long hours spent alone pass more quickly. It wasn't often that they could all come together like this without Bella's husband constantly checking up on them. Edward hardly left Bella's side, except to hunt. He was out with the rest of the family now, probably drinking the blood of some poor, hapless animal.

"I love it." Renesmee squealed, interrupting his thoughts. "Thank you, Jacob." She always called him by his full name. Only Bella was allowed to call him Jake.

"I'm glad. You mentioned you wanted a horse to ride. This is the next best thing until you grow old enough to ride a real one." Jacob patted the wooden rocking horse he had spent hours carving.

"It's exquisite, Jake." Bella smiled at him affectionately as she reached out and ran her fingers over the wooden horse. Her hand touched his briefly, and as always she snatched it back before he could hold it.

"Can I ride it now?" Renesmee begged.

"Why not?" Bella lifted her small daughter up onto the horse's brightly painted saddle and watched as Renesmee began to rock back and forth, her hands holding the leather reins tightly.

"You are so talented, Jake. You should really think about selling some of your work." Bella suggested, not for the first time. "We could set up a website and you could..."

"No." Jacob stopped her before she could go on.

Bella sighed. "Why not?"

"What would be the point? We will all be moving again soon. How could I possibly start up a business, only to abandon it half way through." Jacob pushed the back of the rocking horse, making it sway faster. Renesmee grinned at him, flashing her perfect white teeth, her long auburn hair was tied in a plait that was wound around her head.

Bella hesitated a moment before speaking. She tried to choose her words carefully. "Jake, you've given up so much to follow us. I know how sad you are. I know that you miss your family. Maybe you should think about going back home to La Push. It's been two years."

Jacob frowned as Renesmee stopped the rocking horse and glanced at him. She was only the age of a toddler but looked like a seven year old; she was as astute as a girl ten times her age. Her green eyes gazed at him worriedly. "Jacob I think you should go home."

"What?" Jacob stood up suddenly, his hands clenched into fists. "Is this you talking or Edward?"

Mother and daughter exchanged an anxious look. "We care for you, Jake." Bella turned her head to the side, her long, lustrous brown hair fell forward across her thin shoulders. "We want you to be happy. Rennie wants to see you smile again, as do I. You are not happy here."

Jacob raised his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. Of course he wasn't happy here. He hated it. Surrounded by vampires twenty four seven. He was in love with one of them and imprinted to her daughter. How was that fair? He wondered at times what he had done to deserve such a fate. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop loving Bella Swan. She had a hold over him he couldn't explain. He had come to think of little Rennie as his own daughter. It was only Edwards's constant presence that burst his bubble. It was at times like this, when he was allowed to be alone with Bella and Rennie, that he managed to relax and pretend his life was normal.

"But it isn't normal, Jake." Bella once again interrupted his thoughts. As always she could guess what he had been thinking. "This whole set up is not real. It is not right that we keep you here because we both selfishly love you. You need to go and live your life, Jake. Rennie understands. She will not hold you here because of the imprint. She will let you go."

"And you, Bella?" Jacob shoved his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans. "Will you let me go?"

"I am telling you to go." Bella held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"That's not what your heart is saying." Jacob pressed.

"I don't have a heart, Jake." Bella held out her arms and Renesmee allowed her mother to pull her onto her lap and cuddle her.

Jacob ignored her jibe. "You both could come back with me. Charlie would love to see you."

Bella shook her head. "I can't do that."

"You could do that." Jacob wouldn't be swayed. "You'd like to see your grandpa Charlie, wouldn't you Rennie?"

Renesmee smiled at him and nodded her head. For a small moment she looked a lot younger. Bella glared at Jacob. "Don't encourage her. It's not fair."

"What's not fair is you just pushing me away for Edward's sake." Jacob said bitterly. "I've heard him demanding that I leave. That I'm getting in the way of your happily ever after. He hates the fact that I am imprinted to Rennie."

"He is my husband, Jacob and Rennie's father. You seem to forget that." Bella stood up, placing her daughter gently back on her feet.

Renesmee skipped over to Jacob and took his hand. He could feel her anxiety. He smiled down at her. "I'm fine. It's just a silly, grown up argument." He assured her.

"Go to La Push, Jacob." Renesmee urged him. "You will be happy when you go to La Push." With those words she let go of his hand and ran back to Bella's side.

Bella took her daughter's hand and began to lead her from the room. She glanced behind her when she reached the door. "I want you to be happy, Jake. Your pain is my pain." She whispered.

Her words made the breath catch in his throat. They exchanged a long look, full of meaning, before she quietly closed the door and left him alone to think.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part One-The Truck**

Jacob didn't see Bella again for two weeks. Renesmee spent time with him daily; always with either Rosalie or Alice in attendance. The little girl would not be drawn on where her mother was or what she was doing, she just whispered to him that it was secret. Jacob became angry, annoyed at the fact that Bella was avoiding him on purpose. He hunted around for her but could find no trace. It seemed she was avoiding her husband too, as he overheard Edward complaining about Bella's absence on several occasions. It somehow made Jacob feel a little better that it was not just him she was avoiding, but all the men in her life.

He woke up one sunny day with the light from the sun blazing through the windows of his little room. He threw his arm over his head to shield his eyes. It was then that he heard a small giggle. Jacob rolled onto his side and peered over toward the door to his room, Renesmee stood there, a smile on her face as she laughed at his reaction to the sun shining in his room. She had obviously crept in and opened the curtains. She was getting good at creeping up on him unawares.

"Very funny, Rennie. Ha ha." Jacob gave her an amused grin. "What has you up so early?"

Renesmee put a finger over her lips. "Shush I've come to show you something." She whispered.

Jacob sat up in his bed and looked closer at the young girl. His eyes widened as he took in the dirty dungarees she was wearing. Her hair was swept up in a bun on top of head and she had what looked like grease smudges on her cheeks and forehead. "What have you been doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Quickly Jacob." Renesmee urged him. "Before Aunt Alice finds me and forces me to have a bath."

"Wait outside. I'll be out in a moment." Jacob sighed. He would have to indulge her. Anyway he could do with some fresh air.

Renesmee giggled again before closing the door behind her. Jacob quickly climbed out of bed and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts.

* * *

><p>It really was an exceptionally beautiful day. The sun made Renesmee's auburn hair burn fiery red as she skipped happily in front of him. Her feet were bare as she wove her way through the long grass. They had been walking for over an hour through the trees. Jacob had no idea where she was leading him but he was enjoying the peace and quiet. The only noise was that of the wildlife surrounding them and the slight breeze rustling the leaves.<p>

Eventually Renesmee slowed down. She crouched down in front of some dense shrubbery. "Through here." She told him before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Rennie..." Jacob called after her. He fell to his knees and crawled after her. It was a lot more difficult for him to drag his larger body through the brambles. The sharp thorns tore at his skin and he winced as he felt some of the scratches bleed. What was Rennie thinking? He could only see her small feet in front as she weaved her way through the undergrowth. After a good ten minutes of this frantic dash through the briar's, Jacob finally emerged into a clearing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Rennie standing up and calling out to her mother. Bella was here? Jacob pulled himself upright and ran after the little girl.

"Mommy, we're here." Renesmee called out again.

Jacob caught up with her and his eyes widened as he saw something right out of his past. Parked near the back of the clearing was the old red Chevy truck that Bella used to drive. It had been a present from Charlie when she had first moved back to Forks to live permanently. It had been Jacob who had fixed up the old engine so it was drivable. Bella had loved it. Leaving the red monster behind had been one of her biggest regrets. She always said she missed it even though she had her choice of expensive cars to drive. On closer inspection he could see that it had been heavily restored to it's former glory. The old chipped paintwork was gleaming and the dents had been pulled out, the wheels replaced. In fact it looked like a brand new truck.

"Ta dah! What do you think?" Bella finally appeared. She was wiping her hands on an old rag. Like Renesmee she was wearing an old pair of dungarees, covered in oil. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail, her white skin was smeared with grease. She looked like she used to, unkempt but absolutely stunning at the same time. Her eyes were glowing as she smiled at him widely. "A little piece of home."

"How did you get the old heap here?" Jacob said in wonder as he reached out and touched the cold metal of the truck. "And who did all this work?"

"We did." Rennie said proudly.

"You did. You two?" Jacob sounded disbelieving.

"Yes we did." Bella laughed at his disconcerted expression. "It took me two whole weeks of work to get her back into shape."

"Bells, you are not a mechanic." Jacob lifted the hood of the truck and peered inside. He touched a few wires and studied the engine. It looked sound.

"I taught myself. I ordered a book on line on how to restore this exact model. Rennie is such a speed reader, she learned all the right tools to pass to me, didn't you sweetheart?" Bella ruffled her daughters hair as Renesmee beamed with pride.

"I did too. I can recite them all to you if you'd like, Jacob." Rennie boasted.

Jacob laughed. "Not right now. Maybe later." He opened the door of the truck and slid inside, switching on the engine as he did so. It roared to life. Bella and Renesmee clapped their hands in delight. "Well girls I have to admit you've outdone yourselves."

Bella laughed as she gave her daughter a high five. They had achieved what they had set out to do. Jacob was smiling again, a real smile.

* * *

><p>Bella rested her back against a tree as she watched Renesmee and Jacob enjoying the simple picnic she had prepared earlier. They had all driven the truck around the clearing, both the girls glad to see Jacob so much more relaxed and happier than he had been of late. It hadn't been easy getting the truck delivered to the site in secret without anyone, including her husband, knowing about it. Bella had paid a lot of money to get it brought halfway across America from Washington State to where they were now living. It had arrived in a very poor state and she wondered whether she would be able to fix the old girl up at all, but with her new skills and extra strength, it hadn't been as daunting as she had thought. Rennie had helped her on several occasions; her daughter had become her closest ally as she kept Edward at bay when he tried to find out what his wife was up to. All the effort had been worth it. Maybe now, seeing the truck, would make Jacob more nostalgic for home.<p>

"I take it you enjoyed the food." Bella said wryly as Renesmee copied Jacob and licked her fingers when all the food was gone.

"Sure did. That was the best meal I've had in a long time. I can't remember the last time you cooked." Jacob gazed at her for a moment.

Bella shrugged. "It was certainly strange making so much food. I do miss cooking, although I can't eat any of it." She sounded regretful. "But seeing you both enjoy it more than makes up for that."

Jacob came over to sit beside her. Renesmee was turning cartwheels in front of them. She was spinning so fast that his eyes could barely keep up with her. She really was a unique child and so easy going. "I was thinking we could drive the truck up into the hills tomorrow and maybe spend the day exploring. Rennie would like that and we could bring some..."

Bella's happy smile faded and she dropped her eyes to the ground. "I can't Jake. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jacob reached out to touch her, but Bella shied away from him as always.

"Because I haven't been around much these last two weeks, Edward has got it into his head that we need some time alone to get reacquainted so to speak. Rennie and I leave for Europe with him in the morning." Bella picked at the grass near her feet and wound the tall stalks around her fingers.

"Fucking bloodsucker." Jacob roared as he jumped onto his feet and hit out at the tree.

Renesmee stopped spinning and stared at him wide eyed. "Jacob?" She said uncertainly.

"It's alright sweetheart." Bella quickly went to her daughter's side and hugged her. "Watch your temper, Jake."

Jacob leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes to get himself under control. He was finding it hard to keep it together. Damn Edward, he had done this deliberately. He always had to have Bella to himself, night and day. "I'm sorry." He said when he felt more calm. He opened his eyes to see Renesmee gazing at him concern.

"Are you sad again now, Jacob?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Renesmee could see right through him. "Perhaps you should go to La Push." She suggested hopefully. "You will be happy in La Push."

"I will be very happy to go home." Jacob locked eyes with Bella who was still holding onto her daughter.

"Good." Renesmee beamed at him. "Jacob will be happy now."

"Yes." Bella smiled at her weakly. "That's all we ever wanted, isn't it?"

Renesmee nodded. "You go now, Jacob?"

"I'll be gone by tonight." Jacob was still staring at Bella.

"You are doing the right thing." Bella whispered. "We'll miss you."

"You won't have time to miss me." Jacob saw Bella frown.

"What do you mean?" She said tentatively.

"Because you and Rennie are coming back with me." Jacob stated firmly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-Blackmail**

"This is blackmail." Bella whispered fiercely to Jacob.

He just shrugged nonchalantly as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Renesmee was sitting between them on the bench seat of the truck. She had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Bella's lap.

Bella glanced down at her daughter as she stroked her long hair which was coming undone from it's braid. "I can't believe you used the imprint to manipulate Rennie like that."

Jacob scowled. "I didn't manipulate her. Deep down she wanted to go. She wants to see her grandfather and Forks again."

"Maybe so but you pushed your wants onto hers. You made her beg to go and in doing so forced me to go too because I cannot leave her. You got what you wanted, are you happy now?" Bella was beyond livid.

"You are so full of crap, Bells. Even after all this time. If you didn't want to go yourself you wouldn't be sitting next to me in this truck that you, you Bella Swan, repaired yourself. It wasn't for my benefit you had the thing brought half way across the states, it was for yours. You're feeling nostalgic for who you used to be. Admit it, your happy ever after turned out to be nothing but eternal boredom, living with a man who constantly tries to control everything you do and whose ego you have to shore up every minute of every day." Jacob retorted as he glanced her way.

"For goodness sake, Jacob. What do you hope to gain out of all this? We turn up at my dad's house and then what? I am a vampire, you seem to forget that and the last time my dad saw Rennie, she was a baby. Now look at her?" Bella snapped impatiently. "There is no going back for me or her. Only you. Let us out the truck now and go on your way." Bella begged him.

Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter with his fingers. He needed Bella to shut up, she was putting a dent in his plans by her constant harping. "Charlie will understand." He said through gritted teeth.

"He is not that forgiving. I haven't seen him for two whole years." Bella said bitterly.

"And whose fault is that?" Jacob put his foot down to overtake a particularly slow moving truck.

Bella glared at him. "Edward is right. I had to stay away. It is just better that way for everyone."

"Yeah fucking Edward Cullen." Jacob cursed. "Still pulling your strings. You are so weak, Bells."

"If Rennie wasn't here I would show you who's weak." Bella warned him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Anytime honey, anytime." Jacob gave her a meaningful glance.

"Fuck off Jacob." Bella swore.

Jacob laughed at her disgruntled expression. At last she was showing some spirit.

* * *

><p>Jacob pulled over for some gas. Renesmee woke up when she felt the truck stop moving. She yawned as her hair fell into her eyes. "Where are we?"<p>

"At a gas station in the middle of nowheresville." Bella muttered irritably.

"Mommy are you mad?" Renesmee asked worriedly.

"Not with you, sweetheart." Bella assured her.

"Oh, you are angry at Jacob." Renesmee guessed. She peered through the window to see Jacob standing by the pumps filling up the truck with gas.

"Rennie, is this really what you want?" Bella touched Renesmee's cheek gently. "Or are you doing this because you sense this is what Jacob needs?"

Renesmee pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I want to see Grandpa, and yes I am doing this for Jacob, but for me too." She hesitated for a moment, her creamy cheeks blushing. "And for you."

"Me?" Bella felt bewildered. "Sweetheart I explained why we had to stay away."

"No mommy, daddy explained. You just agreed. You've been unhappy. I can see it, Jacob can see it and daddy senses it. That's why he has been clinging to you so tightly."

Bella stared at her daughter in astonishment. Renesmee had voiced aloud what she had been feeling inside for a long time, but refused to admit to herself. How had her young girl become so astute and self aware? Had her feelings been that obvious? Bella had thought she had been masking how she felt. "What makes you say all this?"

"I've seen you looking at the old photographs of grandpa and home. When you tell stories about Forks your face lights up and you look happy. Most of the time you just pretend to be happy, but underneath the smile I can see your sadness. I feel your sadness. Just like I feel Jacob's sadness." Renesmee said simply.

"You feel my sadness? How?"

Renesmee crawled onto Bella's lap and placed her thin arms around her neck. "Because I am the imprint." She whispered into Bella's ear.

"Sweetheart I don't understand." Bella whispered back to her as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I am the imprint between you and Jacob. I am the glue that binds us all together. He is not my soul mate, mommy. He is yours. He belongs to you and you belong to him. I am the part of you that is still human and alive. Jacob didn't leave his home behind because of his connection to me. It was because of you. Deep inside you have always known." Renesmee rested her head on Bella's shoulder as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was crying because her mother wasn't able to.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't speak for hours. She stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. Renesmee's words kept rattling around her head. Was this all true? It couldn't be. She had been so certain when she had married Edward. She didn't recall feeling any doubts, regret maybe, but not doubts. Not even when she was pregnant with Renesmee and her life had been at risk. But still Jacob had been there throughout. He had gone against his pack and his heritage to stay with her, even before the imprint with Renesmee had happened. She recalled how angry she had been when she had found out about it. She had actually had a physical fight with Jacob; was it because underneath she was jealous? Bella didn't like this self analysis.<p>

"I'm getting tired, Bells. I need a break." Jacob said wearily as he pulled into the car park of a motel.

"I can drive." Bella suggested.

"No way. You'll drive us all back again while I'm sleeping."

"You don't trust me?" Bella felt saddened by this thought.

"No I don't trust his hold over you. Anyway Rennie needs a bed to sleep in. This bench seat is uncomfortable." Jacob picked up a sleeping Renesmee in his strong arms and began to head toward the reception.

Bella sighed as she jumped gracefully from the truck and landed lightly on her feet. She followed after Jacob. They booked a double room with twin beds. As soon as they got inside Jacob carefully lay a sleeping Renesmee on one bed and he crashed on the other. "Wake me up at dawn." His eyes were already closing.

Bella nodded as she sat down by the window and gazed out into the night.

"Bells." Jacob's voice made her turn round.

"Yes?"

"I do trust you." Jacob said softly before he rolled on his side away from her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>They spent the next week in this way furtively moving from one small town to the next. They would stop off each night at a motel then continue on the next morning as soon as the sun was up. They were getting closer and closer to Washington state. The familiar damp and drizzly weather was the first sign. The clouds covered the sky for most of the day. Bella sometimes climbed out of the truck while Jacob and Renesmee drove on so that she could disappear into the forest and hunt. They would then rendezvous with her a few miles further down the road.<p>

"I feel like I can breathe now." Jacob inhaled deeply as he wound the window down on the driver's side. "Can you smell the fresh air, Rennie?"

Renesmee copied him and breathed deeply. "Yes. I love it." She clapped her hands in delight.

Bella smiled fondly at her daughter. Little things pleased her. She wished that she had been more open to such simple pleasures when she was young. "You can almost feel the moisture in the air." She agreed.

"Remember the bonfires on First Beach?" Jacob asked her.

Bella's smile widened. "Definitely. I can almost smell the smoke from the bonfire when we used to roast hot dogs and marshmallows."

"Can I go to one of those?" Renesmee asked eagerly.

"We'll see." Jacob reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I want to taste a hot dog." Renesmee licked her lips. "And maybe play with some of the children."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a pained look. Renesmee had led such a sheltered existence because of who she was. Her one wish had always been to mix with other children and play with them. She noticed the tense expression on the adults faces. "I can, can't I? Please?"

"Of course." Jacob promised her rashly.

Bella frowned at him. "Jake, we can't make promises like that."

"Jacob will make it happen." Renesmee said trustingly.

Bella sighed and hugged her daughter. "Of course he will, sweetheart. He's Jacob."

Jacob grinned at both of them as pulled into yet another gas station to top up the truck.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they had been travelling for an eternity. Bella had purchased some new clothes for herself and Renesmee. They had left with nothing but what they were wearing. Jacob brought some stuff for himself too. They washed up in the various motels they stayed in and brought food with them. Bella continued to hunt when she could. Weeks had passed when they finally passed the huge noticeboard telling them they were about to enter Forks. Renesmee was sitting near the passenger window as she wanted her first look at the place she had been born. Her green eyes gazed around in delight at all the people and the various buildings. Bella too was lost in memories as she recalled coming back here to live with Charlie after years spent wandering from place to place with her mother.<p>

Jacob drove past Fork's police station and Bella pointed out to her daughter the place where her grandfather had worked all his life. It seemed smaller than she remembered. They passed through the main high street, which was still just a small collection of stores. Then moments later they arrived at the quaint two up, two down, whitewashed building that belonged to Charlie Swan. Jacob exchanged a look with Bella as he pulled into the driveway behind the police cruiser and parked up.

"We're here." He declared unnecessarily.

Bella swallowed nervously as she looked up at her old home. She felt a small hand holding her own. "It's okay, mommy."

"Yeah." Bella smiled tremulously as she watched her daughter climb down from the truck.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-The Harsh Truth**

In the end Bella didn't have time to prepare herself; the front door was swung open and Charlie emerged, after having been alerted by the truck's noisy engine. He stood on the top step and stared over at his daughter as she climbed gracefully from the truck. "Bells?"

Bella didn't know what to say. She stared up at him, her mind whirling as she tried to think of something profound to explain her absence from his life for the last two years. But once again Charlie surprised her. He ran down the steps and quickly embraced her. If she had been human he would have squeezed the breath from her body. "You came home." He whispered. "After all this time, you came home."

"I'm home." Bella said softly.

Charlie stepped back and looked her over carefully. "You are exactly the same, but then I suppose that would be the case." He was babbling now. "I'm not. I've got more grey hairs." He touched his hair absently.

"You look fine to me, dad." Bella tried to smile but it seemed false.

Renesmee slipped between them and gazed up at Charlie. She held out her hand. "I'm Rennie. You remember me?" She asked eagerly.

Charlie peered down at his granddaughter as he shook her hand. The last time he had seen his granddaughter she had been a baby. Bella, Jacob and Renesmee had spent one happy Christmas with him before they disappeared from his life altogether. He remembered Bella telling him back then that Renesmee was a special child and would grow exceptionally fast. It appeared her words were prophetic. This pretty child in front of him looked about seven years old. Her inquisitive eyes gazed innocently up at him, her long auburn hair coming undone from the sloppy braid.

"Of course I remember you." Charlie smiled at her as he hunkered down to her level. "It's good to see you again, Rennie. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Renesmee beamed at him. "See mommy, grandpa is happy."

Bella would have cried if she could. Her father seemed to hold no resentment toward her at all, even though he should. She watched as he got back to his feet and greeted Jacob. He shook Jacob's hand and then took hold of Rennie's. "Come in, come in." He urged them all. "You must be feeling tired after your long journey."

Jacob stretched his aching muscles. "You could say that, Charlie." He grinned at Bella and winked at her. "See." He whispered as she passed him. "I told you he would be fine."

Bella felt too choked up to answer. She followed her daughter and her father into the house, with Jacob close behind.

* * *

><p>Charlie ordered a large pizza. He put out the plates when it arrived and handed Bella one. There was a moment of awkwardness as she had to remind him she no longer ate human food. "Oh yes, that's right." He muttered.<p>

Like before Rennie diffused the tension by chattering away. "I like pizza." She took a huge bite and chewed. "Do you know any children grandpa? I would love to play with some children. Jacob promised."

"Um...I know a few, from the res." Charlie smiled at the young girl. "I'm sure they would like to meet you."

"I would love to meet them." Rennie said with her mouth full. "I've never played with children before. I've watched how it's done on television though. I know the rules."

"You've never played with kids your age?" Charlie was astounded. He exchanged a look with Bella and Jacob, who both wore guilty expressions.

"No." Rennie finished off her pizza and grabbed the glass of water which had been poured for her and drank the whole lot down in one go. She wiped her mouth and smiled.

"You eat just like Jake." Charlie pointed out in wonder.

Rennie smiled. "I learned from the best, grandpa." She declared innocently.

Her comment made them all break out into laughter as Jacob reached out and ruffled her hair.

* * *

><p>Rennie was sleeping. It had been a long day for her and she had crashed not long after eating. Bella lay her down on the sofa and placed a blanket over her daughter which Charlie loaned her. She bent down and kissed Rennie's head before rejoining the others in the kitchen.<p>

"She alright?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Yeah, she's just worn herself out from all the excitement." Bella assured him as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"She's an awesome kid, Bells." Charlie's praise made Bella feel at ease.

"Thank you."

His next question threw her off balance however. "Where's Edward? Why didn't he come back with you?"

Bella saw Jacob flinch and his hands curled into fists. "Um...actually Edward doesn't know we're here."

"I know." Charlie revealed.

"What?" Jacob stared at Charlie. "How do you know?"

"Has Edward been in contact?" Bella interjected before Jacob could say more.

"Yes, he was here three weeks ago now. We had quite the heated argument. He told me Jake here had abducted you and his daughter and he wanted to know what I knew about it." Charlie studied both of them carefully.

"Oh god I never thought he would have come here. We've been on the road for weeks." Bella ran a hand through her hair agitatedly. "He didn't cause trouble did he?"

"Yes." Charlie did not soften the blow. "He went to the reservation and demanded to speak to Billy. He thought you were all hiding out there or something. It caused quite an upset. Sam and the pack had to drive him off. You've got a lot of people pissed at you, that's for sure."

"Dammit." Jacob cursed as he hit at the table with his fist. "Bastard."

"Jake." Bella hissed. "Quieten down, think of Rennie."

Jacob glared at her for a moment before biting back his anger. "Sorry." He turned back to Charlie. "Is my father alright?"

"Do you want me to sugar coat things for you, Jake? Do you want me to lie and tell you despite not hearing a word for the last two years from any of you that everything's fine and dandy? Is that what you want to hear?" Charlie was finally beginning to show his own resentment and hurt.

"Dad, please..." Bella begged.

"No, kiddo." Charlie reached out and took her hand, he steeled himself as her cold skin made goose pimples run up his arm, but still he did not let go.

"Tell us how it is, Charlie." Jacob said dully.

"Fine, your father's health has deteriorated over the last twelve months. He barely leaves the house now even to go fishing with me. Rachel and Paul have tried their best but, honestly, you know Paul Lahote, he is not the most patient of men and your sister, well she has a fiery temper. It has been hard on Billy being in the same house listening to their arguments, which there are many. He stays with me at times to get some peace. Unlike you, Rachel and Paul do not have the patience to monitor your father closely. They have been trying for a family of their own but have so far failed. Billy overheard Paul blaming the pressure of having to look after him and he now feels in the way and a burden." Charlie said bluntly.

Jacob recoiled from this news. He had expected Charlie to say that his father was angry at him; not this. Guilt weighed heavily on him. He had thought his father would be well cared for living with his sister and Paul, but he should have known better. He felt a cold touch on his hand as Bella wound her fingers with his and gripped them tightly. He stared at their joined hands. Bella hadn't touched him for years or allowed him to touch her.

"Jake can't be blamed for this." Bella pleaded on his behalf. "He spent years caring for Billy."

"No one is blaming Jake. You asked how things were and I'm telling you." Charlie replied.

"I need to get over there and sort this mess out." Jacob felt desperate. He wanted Bella to come with him, but there was no way they would allow her onto the reservation. He had not left the pack on the best of terms either, and now Edward hard stirred things up, relations would be even worse.

"You will not have a warm welcome Jake." Charlie warned him. "The last time I spoke to Sam he told me if you showed up you wouldn't be welcome."

"He has no right to say that." Jacob growled. "He is not in charge of the whole pack."

"He is in charge of most of them."

"Not Leah or Seth." Jacob pointed out. "I plan to visit them first."

"They no longer live here." Charlie frowned. "Have you not been in touch with them at all?"

"We've had to keep moving." Jacob said lamely. For an excuse it was poor one. "Where are they?"

"They left not long after you. It became impossible for Seth and Leah to live in peace with the other pack. There was too much resentment and hard feelings and with Leah's tense history with Sam, Sue decided to up sticks and move to Seattle with her children. She was finding it hard living on the res without Harry." Charlie sighed. He missed Sue Clearwater.

"I didn't expect this." Jacob was deflated. Everything he had always known had changed.

"How are they doing? Are they happy in Seattle?" Bella asked.

"Leah yes. Seth not so much. I think he misses his brothers. He went with his mom and sister out of loyalty to them. Leah is in college and Sue is working in a hospital. Seth is drifting at the moment." Charlie took a sip of water as his throat felt dry after all the talking.

"What do you advise Charlie? It seems that whatever way I turn I will create more problems." Jacob had never sought advice from the older man before. But Charlie was in the best position to know how to proceed.

"Let me bring your father here so you can speak to him. That would be a start." Charlie suggested.

"Thank you." Jacob said earnestly.

Charlie rose to his feet and nodded. Before he left to go and pick up Billy he hesitated. "Bells, Edward left this letter for you. I felt like ripping it up. I didn't think you would have actually come here. He wanted me to pass it to you if by an unlikely chance you did turn up."

Bella took the white envelope from her father and stared down at her husband's fine script. A lump lodged in her throat. Jacob and Charlie watched her reaction carefully. She fingered the expensive note paper for a second before screwing it up in her fist. "Throw it away. I already know what's inside." She mumbled.

Charlie smiled at her grimly before doing as she requested.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. At last an update, LOL ;) **_

**Part Four-Rennie's Prince**

Jacob watched as Bella rooted through the cupboards as she hunted for some food. She found some vegetables and chopped them up thinly before beginning to make a casserole. Charlie had been gone for quite some time and Jacob was beginning to think that maybe he was having trouble persuading Billy to come and see him. It hurt deeply to think that his father wanted nothing to do with him. Could he really blame him? No word for two years and now he had suddenly turned up with Bella and Rennie in tow. Maybe he was just too angry. Jacob wondered whether he had done the right thing coming home. He suddenly longed to just pack up the truck again and go somewhere far away with just him, Bella and Rennie.

"He'll come." Bella's words broke through his thoughts.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"You have a frown on your face and you're clenching the table with your fingers. You do that when you're worried." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"You can still read me after all this time." Jacob glanced down at his hands, he was indeed gripping the table for dear life. He forced his fingers to let go.

Bella smiled at him as she chucked the vegetables into the pan and began to stir. "Of course I do."

Jacob studied her for a moment; she looked as beautiful as ever. Her long, silky hair hung loose around her shoulders and it swayed as she moved daintily around the kitchen. She was still the Bella he remembered, albeit much more graceful and stronger, but inside she was the same. The change hadn't taken away who she was. "Why did you come with me, Bells?" He asked her suddenly.

Bella didn't turn to look at him, she just continued to stir the casserole. "You wanted me to come."

"No I think you wanted to come." Jacob said bluntly.

Bella's shoulders stiffened and she glanced behind her, an irritated look on her face. "You didn't give me much choice if you recall."

"You could have left anytime you wanted." Jacob pointed out.

"Why are we having this discussion? I'm here just like you wanted." Bella retorted.

"I'm sorry to have forced you." Jacob said sullenly.

Bella sighed and turned away from the stove to face him fully. "You didn't force me. Like you said If I wanted to leave I could have."

Jacob's face softened. He held out his hand to her. Bella hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking it. The heat from his touch burned but in a pleasant way. "What are we going to do, Bells?"

"You are going to eat my lovely casserole and then when Billy gets here you are going to have a frank discussion with him." Bella released his hand and stepped back to the stove.

"That's not what I meant, Bella, and you know it."

"Jake, please..." She stirred the casserole again to keep her hands busy.

"No, I'm sick of skirting around the issue. What are we going to do about us?" Jacob demanded again.

"We are friends, Jake. Best friends." Bella sounded desperate. "We can be nothing more to each other."

"Why?"

"Because we are who we are." Bella glanced over her shoulder at him before wishing she hadn't. Jacob had that look on his face again; the boundary testing look. "Don't you dare!" She warned him.

Jacob rose from his seat slowly and approached her. Bella glared at him, holding the wooden spoon she had been stirring the casserole with as if it was a weapon. "I dare." He grinned at her.

"Rennie is in the other room." Bella reminded him.

"Asleep. I can hear her even breathing." Jacob wedged Bella against the kitchen cabinets. The heat pouring from his body was overwhelming. She cast her mind back to the last time he had snapped and tried to kiss her. She had nearly let him until she realised what was about to happen. They had been interrupted by Rennie. After that Bella had made sure she was never alone with Jacob for long. It had been hard to admit to herself that she was very attracted to him still, even though they were polar opposites in every way. He should be reviled by her but he wasn't.

"You can't, Jake." Bella put a hand on his chest, but he just took it and twined their fingers together.

"It works between us, Bella. You know it does." Jacob ducked his head so their lips were mere inches apart.

"It can't happen." Bella pushed him away forcefully so he staggered back a little. She knew if she let him stay close for too much longer she would give in and there would be hell to pay.

"Stop pushing me away." Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled him toward her again. Bella raised her hand as if to slap him but she stopped midway when she heard Rennie stirring.

"This is not over." Jacob whispered to her before retreating back to his seat at the table.

Bella spun round and faced the stove again. She knew if she still had a heart it would be thudding loudly in her chest right about now.

* * *

><p>Rennie skipped into the kitchen, totally unaware of the tension. She smiled serenely at them both. Bella leaned down and hugged her daughter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.<p>

"I dreamed." Rennie pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"What about?" Jacob grinned at her and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"I dreamed that I was a Quileute princess and I was getting married." Rennie's words shocked them both. It reminded them of the imprint.

Jacob swallowed thickly. "Sounds like a great dream."

"Oh it was." Rennie's smile widened. "I can't wait to meet him. He was very nice. He held my hand and kissed me in front of everyone. They all cheered."

"Meet him?" Bella asked in confusion. "Meet who?"

"My prince, silly." Rennie giggled.

"It was just a dream, Rennie." Jacob met Bella's eyes.

"No it was my future. I know it was." Rennie sounded so certain. Her green eyes were bright as she made swirly patterns on the tabletop with her finger.

Bella abandoned the casserole and knelt down next to her daughter. She smoothed Rennie's tangled hair back from her forehead. "Sweetheart it was only a dream."

"I saw him, mommy. He was real and so handsome. He had short black hair like Jacob's and he was wearing traditional tribal clothing. You were there and you were wearing a very pretty dress, it had beautiful beads sown into it. Your hair was plaited with all these intricate..." Rennie continued to babble.

"Rennie stop. It was just a dream." Bella insisted.

Tears pooled in Rennie's eyes as she stared at her mother. In her whole life she had never heard Bella speak to her so sternly. She looked over at Jacob for support. "You believe me, Jakey?" She begged.

"I don't disbelieve you, Rennie." Jacob said carefully. "The dream must have seemed very real."

"But I know he is my prince. He's coming I can feel it. He'll be here soon." Rennie sounded so certain. Bella exchanged another worried glance with Jacob. This couldn't be true could it? They were still learning about Rennie's powers. She was changing every day. In less than a year she would look like a teenager.

"Okay, sweetheart." Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter and unbound her hair so she could plait it again.

"You were at my wedding." Rennie settled back happily as she saw Jacob and her mother relax.

"I was?" Jacob watched as Bella finished plaiting Rennie's hair and then went back to the stove. The casserole was burning.

"Yes." Rennie beamed at him. "You were wearing traditional tribal clothes as well. Mommy and you danced in front of the fire and Grandpa and Billy were clapping along with the music. Everyone was there celebrating. It will be a great day. I can't wait." She jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

"That was some vivid dream." Jacob tried to catch Bella's eye but she was steadfastly ignoring him as she concentrated on the food.

"It wasn't a dream." Rennie pouted. "My prince..."

"Why are you calling him your prince? Life isn't a fairytale." Jacob smiled at her fondly.

"Well he is my prince. My Quiluete prince." Rennie said bossily. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Okay, Rennie. If you say so." Jacob ruffled her hair again, making the newly wound plait come apart.

"He'll be here soon." Rennie raised her eyebrows challengingly as she looked between Bella and Jacob.

"Okay enough now. The food is ready." Bella interjected, wanting to close down the conversation.

"They're here now." Rennie jumped down from her seat and ran swiftly out into the hall. As soon as she had spoken, Jacob and Bella both heard a car pull into the driveway. "Your dad is back." Jacob said worriedly to Bella.

"And your dad will be with him." Bella assured him quickly.

"I hope so." Jacob felt Bella squeeze his hand quickly before letting go.

"My prince is here." Rennie sang loudly as she opened the door ready for the visitors.

Jacob and Bella braced themselves for the visitors. Jacob could smell his dad's scent as he came into the house. There was also another familiar scent that he recognized. He glanced at Bella who was looking thoughtful.

"Seth." He whispered to her.

"Yes, it's Seth." Bella stared over at the door as first her daughter followed by Charlie, who was pushing Billy in front of him, and lastly Seth Clearwater entered the kitchen.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! Nikki :)***_

**Part Five-Rennie's Tale**

All eyes were on Seth Clearwater as he entered the kitchen, before he had left Charlie had told them that Seth was in Seattle with his mother and sister, but here he was. He looked different; taller and his expression stern. Gone was the happy go lucky youngster that both Jake and Bella remembered.

"Good to see you, Seth." Jacob greeted his pack brother.

Seth nodded. "You look well, Jake. You too, Bella." He said.

"Hello, I'm Rennie." Seth glanced down at the young girl who was standing before him. She had a wide smile on her face and was holding out her hand so he could shake it. He took it cautiously.

"Hello, I'm..."

"Seth. I know." Rennie shook his hand then dropped it. She then turned her attention to Billy, who was looking at her with interest. "Do you remember me?" She asked Billy.

"I do. Come here child." Billy motioned for Rennie to come closer.

She skipped over to his side and beamed at him. She held out her hand again. "Jacob has missed you very much." She confided. "Please don't be angry with him."

Billy hid his smile at her precociousness. "I'll try not to."

"Good." Rennie shook his hand formally and then skipped over to Bella, giving a thoughtful Seth a sneaky glance as she passed him.

"Dad." Jacob finally approached his father. He hunkered down so he was on Billy's level so they were eye to eye. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been..."

Billy's eyes became moist as he held up his hand for Jacob to stop speaking. Instead he reached out and pulled his only son into a tight hug, hitting him on the back firmly. "You came home, that's all that matters." He said huskily.

Bella exchanged a happy look with Charlie. She guessed he was behind Billy's more mellow attitude toward Jacob's unexpected reappearance. Her eyes then slid over to Seth. He was watching Jacob and Billy with a stoical expression on his face. Bella couldn't read him at all. He really had changed. Her thoughts returned to what her daughter had told them about the prince in her dream and how he was here. She couldn't mean Seth, surely? Bella shook herself. No, Rennie had just had a dream. There was nothing to it at all.

* * *

><p>"So how are you, Bella?" Billy finally turned his attention to her after he and Jacob finished catching up on what had been happening on the reservation for the last two years. Throughout their conversation Seth had remained mute. Charlie had taken Rennie into the other room while they all talked.<p>

"I am fine. You look well." Bella felt tongue tied, not really knowing what to say.

Billy laughed. "Hardly. You were always a bad liar if I recall. That hasn't changed."

"Um...I..." Bella stumbled over her words. Jeez, she felt like her old human self. The more time she spent around actual humans, especially the ones who knew the old Bella, seemed to make her revert to her old personality.

Billy laughed again at her discomfiture. "Relax Bella. I am just teasing. I am just so glad that my boy is home where he belongs." He hit Jacob on the shoulder again in delight.

"Yeah, he has certainly been homesick these last two years." Bella smiled sadly at Jacob.

"Then why did you force him to go?" Seth spoke for the the first time. Immediately the tension ramped up in the room. Billy shook his head at Seth but the young man ignored him.

"No one forced me to go, Seth." Jacob stood up and glared at him.

"She knew that if she took Rennie away that you would have to go because of the imprint. So yes, she did force you to go." Seth matched Jacob's glare.

Bella was trying to figure out what the hell was happening here. It was almost as if Seth was challenging Jacob in some way. But why? For what purpose? She could tell Jacob was thinking the same thing. His shoulders were stiff and he looked tense.

"Charlie said you were in Seattle." Jacob said.

"I was..."

"But now you're back?"

"Yes, I was missing home. There was nothing for me in the city. I belong here. I had no idea when I returned that you had too." Seth sounded on edge. He looked coiled, ready to spring.

"What is going on here, Seth?" Jacob tried to keep his tone even.

Seth blinked a couple of times before tearing his gaze away from Jacob. "Nothing. It has been a long few months."

"I am sorry if me being here is making you uncomfortable. I could always go and..." Bella stopped when Jacob came to her side and grabbed her hand.

"No one is going anywhere." He said firmly.

"You are not making me uncomfortable." Seth replied. "It just feels odd being back and seeing Jake again. We all thought he was gone for good."

"Well I'm not. I'm here to stay this time. We all are." Jacob didn't see Bella frown when he said this, but Billy did.

* * *

><p>Bella served up the casserole. Thankfully there was enough for everyone. She ladled the casserole onto the plates and excused herself while the others ate. Rennie joined them at the table, she made sure that she had the seat next to Seth.<p>

"You hated Seattle." She said suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"I couldn't get used to the noise." He mumbled as he ate the food.

Rennie nodded in agreement. Her long, auburn hair came undone from it's loose plait and swept around her shoulders. Seth watched her in fascination. She was the most unusual child he had ever met. She seemed around seven years of age, but spoke at times like someone twice that age. He recalled being told that Bella's daughter was growing at an exponential rate and that in another few short years she would be a fully grown adult. It was hard to fathom. She was going to be a beauty, that was obvious. She got her green eyes from Edward, but other than that she was all Bella.

"I've never lived in a city. We had to keep away from others. We've been travelling around. We were in Denali for a short while, but I hated it there. Tanya was a witch..."

"Rennie..." Jacob warned her.

"Well she was." Rennie pouted. "I saw her try to kiss my father. She has a thing for him. I told mommy but she just laughed. She said daddy was a cold fish and would..."

Bella appeared in the kitchen so fast that her form was just a blur. She knelt next to her daughter and looked at her sternly. "Rennie, no one wants to hear gossip. Remember? No telling tales."

A slow smile crossed Jacob's face as he looked over at Bella. Charlie and Billy were trying to stifle their laughter, while Seth actually smiled for the first time since arriving. "I didn't know about this, Bells." Jacob said smugly. "When did you call Eddie boy a cold fish?"

"When we were in Denali, silly." Rennie rolled her eyes at Jacob's stupid question while Bella glared at him.

"Enough now. Eat your dinner." Bella said firmly.

"No I want to hear more about Tanya and Eddie." Jacob urged Rennie.

Rennie loved having an audience. She slyly glanced at Seth to see if he was watching her and she straightened up in her chair and pushed her long hair back from her face. "Tanya told daddy that they were meant to be together, otherwise why would he have come back to Denali? Daddy said he had a wife. Tanya just put her nose in the air and said mommy was a...sorry mommy this isn't me saying it." She gazed at Bella anxiously.

"By all means carry on." Bella stood up and pulled up a chair. There was no way she was going to stop this story. Everyone was riveted as they hung on every word that Rennie said.

"Tanya said that mommy was a sad excuse for a vampire. That she spent too much time around..." Rennie paused as she bit her lip and looked over at Jacob. "Sorry Jacob, this isn't me saying it."

"That's fine." Jacob winked at her. "Carry on..."

"Well Tanya said that mommy spent too much time around smelly dogs and she was obviously pining for one. I think she meant you, Jacob." Rennie smiled at him.

Jacob grinned back at her as he raised his eyebrows at Bella, who was steadfastly ignoring him.

"Well Tanya tried to kiss daddy but he ran off. She chased him all the way around the house, but he was too fast for her. I went to get mommy so she could rescue him but she said daddy could take care of himself." Rennie finished her tale and smiled widely as the others chuckled with amusement.

Bella saw Jacob throw his head back with laughter. He looked so different from the melancholy man from just a few days ago. He was home and he was happy. Despite herself Bella smiled and finally began to relax. As always Rennie had broken the ice between everyone, even Seth was laughing at Rennie's tale about Edward. Thinking about her husband made the smile slip from Bella's face. She knew he would find out soon that she had turned up back in Forks. She wondered how long it would be when he came back this way again and what she was going to do if he did.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six-The Weight of Responsibility**

Bella sprinted through the trees, her feet flying as she jumped from one rocky crevice to another. The wolf was hot on her heels. Every time she twisted and turned the wolf did the same. It's movement's were as graceful as hers as she tore through the undergrowth; ducking down as she scrambled through some particularly dense scrub. She was certain that would delay the wolf but to her surprise when she scrambled back out under the trees the wolf was waiting on the other side. Bella jumped and twisted around in mid air as she backtracked, the wolf copied her, it's huge body tumbling over and over as it landed on it's feet right in front of her.

A grim smile crossed Bella's lips as she darted right then left, each time the wolf blocked her path so she couldn't get past. It seemed her only route of escape was upwards. Bella glanced up at the tall boles of the trees surrounding her. She slowly backed against one of them, the wolf edging closer until it had her backed against the rough bark. Bella could feel the animal's hot breath as it's huge jaws parted and showed rows of razor sharp teeth.

Spinning fast Bella whizzed round and began to climb the tall tree until she was near the top. She then sat on one of the topmost branches and stared down at the wolf below. She laughed as she heard a deep growl erupting from it's chest.

"Beat that." She called out.

Suddenly the large wolf's form shimmered. It morphed into that of a human male. Bella watched the muscles ripple along the man's toned body as he began to swiftly climb the tree, his long arms easily reaching the branches and pulling himself upwards. Within a few moments he was sitting by her side, his legs dangling next to hers.

"You're going to have to do better than that, honey." Jacob grinned at her as Bella looked at him sourly.

"I nearly escaped. Next time I will." Bella pouted before flinging herself off of the branch and free falling down to the ground.

Jacob laughed as he flung himself after her, landing easily on the balls of his feet. "Race you back to Charlie's?" He challenged Bella.

Bella poked her tongue out playfully as she pushed hard on his chest, making him stagger backwards. She took off at a fast pace. Jacob rolled his eyes before phasing on the fly and charging after her.

* * *

><p>Seth was sitting out on Charlie's back porch. Rennie was perched on the steps next to him. She was making a chain out of some wild flowers. Billy and Charlie were sitting on some wooden chairs in the garden, talking quietly and drinking beers while they waited for Bella and Jake to return.<p>

"You are sad, Seth." Rennie startled him with her insight.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked her. This child was continuously taking him by surprise.

"You don't know where you fit in anymore." Rennie smiled at him as she handed him the chain of wild flowers. He took them from her as she began to make another.

"How do you know this?" Seth watched her carefully as she made another chain and placed the flowers on her head like a crown. She took the others from him and placed them around his neck.

"I can sense things." Rennie whirled around, her arms outstretched.

Seth didn't know what to think. She was a strange combination of maturity and then innocence. One moment she would seem older than her years then she would revert back to a young girl. "My home on the res is gone." He found himself confiding in her. "I am no longer part of the old pack. My sister and mom are in Seattle to stay." He shrugged.

Rennie stopped spinning and put her head on one side. "You will lead the pack one day, Seth Clearwater. It will be united once more as it should be."

"That's impossible." Seth said dismissively, annoyed at himself that he had started this conversation with her. "Jake is destined to be the Alpha."

"No." Rennie spun round again, she closed her eyes and whirled so fast it would have made an ordinary human dizzy. She stopped again and her green eyes sparkled as they studied Seth carefully. "Jacob will never be the Alpha, that is an impossibility. He is in love with my mother and puts her first every time. To be Alpha you have to separate your heart from your head. It is a Black family trait that they love so intensely that they cannot focus on what needs to be done. That is why Billy never changed."

Seth stared at her in shock. It took a moment for him to reply. "You're making this up."

Rennie looked hurt at his accusation. She sat back down on the steps and frowned. "I can assure you I am not. Jacob could not let go of my mother even when she was changed. The consequence of that love made him imprint on her in the only way he could, through me. I am the only human part of her. I am the imprint that binds them together."

Seth absorbed her words. He felt awful for doubting her. He got up and hunkered down in front of her. He reached out and put a hand under her chin and raised her head so she was forced to look at him again. "I believe you."

Rennie smiled a heartbreaking smile at him. He dropped his hand and helped her to rise. "What else do you know?" He asked her.

"I know that one day Jacob will be chief of the tribe and that you will be the leader of the pack. Together you will unite the whole tribe and the future will be a harmonious one. The future is bright Seth Clearwater." Rennie turned her face up to the sky as the sun began to set. She closed her eyes, her long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Her auburn hair blazed a fierce red as the sun shone on the silky strands. Seth couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"And what about your future?" He whispered.

Rennie opened her eyes and smiled at him again as she began to spin round and round. "I will marry my prince and have lots of babies." She giggled and skipped off toward Charlie and Billy, leaving Seth staring after her.

* * *

><p>Bella sat up in her old room. It hadn't changed at all. The same wallpaper hung on the walls. Her old purple bedspread still covered the bed. Rennie was sitting in front of her, her legs crossed as Bella brushed her long hair until it shone.<p>

"What will you say to daddy when he gets here?" Rennie asked as she turned her head to look at her mother.

Bella sighed as she plaited Rennie's hair expertly. "Time for bed." She said, avoiding the question.

Rennie climbed under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Her green eyes flashed as she stared at Bella. "Will you send him away?"

"I don't know what is going to happen, sweetheart." Bella smiled gently at her daughter and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want daddy here." Rennie mumbled the words as if afraid saying them too loudly would make her a bad person.

"You love your father don't you, Rennie?" Bella peered worriedly into her daughter's eyes.

Rennie wouldn't look at her. She hung her head and fiddled with the bed covers. "Jacob is my daddy." She pulled the bed covers over her head and hid under them.

Bella tried to pull them away but Rennie wouldn't let her. "Sweetheart talk to me." She begged.

"I'm asleep now." Rennie clamped her eyes shut. "Goodnight."

Bella sighed again. There was no getting through to Rennie when she refused to talk. She resolved to try again in the morning. "Goodnight then." She patted her daughter's head before silently leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jacob assisted his dad onto Charlie's bed. Charlie himself was sleeping downstairs. Billy would never have been comfortable on the divan so he had given up his room for his old friend for the night. It had been a long time since Jacob had helped his dad in this way. When he lifted Billy from the chair and into the bed he was shocked at how light his dad had become. Charlie hadn't been exaggerating when he had told him that Billy was very unwell.<p>

As if he could sense his thought's Billy smiled sadly up at Jacob. "I'm getting on now, Jake."

"No you're still young." Jacob protested.

The lines on Billy's face deepened as he studied his son carefully. "No Jake I am old. I feel it in my bones. Every day that passes I long more and more to join your mother. I am certain it will not be long before I see her again."

"Please dad." Jacob pleaded. "Don't say that."

"I have to say that." Billy said firmly. "It has to be faced. Now that you are back for good you will need to start taking up your birthright. You will be chief when I am gone."

Jacob shuddered. He knelt next to Billy and locked eyes with him. Already he began to feel the heavy burden of responsibility weighing him down. "I can't be chief, dad." He replied fervently.

"You have no choice." Billy took hold of Jacob's hands.

"I can't be chief because I won't give Bella up. I will not be allowed to have her in my life if I take on the title." Jacob held his breath, waiting for his dad to protest.

Billy took him by surprise. "I never expected you to, Jake."

"Well then?" Jacob couldn't see any way round the problem.

"One thing at a time son." Billy released his hands and lay down, his eyes closing. "Things have a way of working out."

Jacob stayed by his dad's side until he was sure that Billy was asleep. He couldn't see how it could work out at all. Anxiety began to creep up on him. How would Bella feel when she heard about this? How could any of it work? There was still Edward to sort out and he had to face the pack as well. He twisted his head round when he heard and smelt Bella come up behind him. She lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"He's asleep." She glanced down at Billy.

"Rennie?" Jacob checked.

"Yes, out like a light." Bella stepped back as Jacob rose to his feet. She looked up at him and gazed at the worry lines creasing his forehead. She hated seeing him so sad. Carefully she inched forward and slipped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his hot body. It was the first time in years she had initiated any close contact. Jacob was surprised. He hesitated a moment before he wound his arms around her slim body and rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way for a long time, drawing comfort from each other.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven-The Result of Thoughtlessness**

Jacob woke early. He had camped out on the living room floor and so had Seth. The Swan house was particularly crowded. He woke to the smell of bacon frying. Bella must be cooking. He glanced over at Seth, his pack brother was also awake, the tantalizing smell having woken him too.

"It's been an age since anyone cooked me breakfast." Seth jumped to his feet and stretched.

"What about Sue?" Jacob asked him as he yawned and began to make his way toward the kitchen.

"There was a reason my dad did all the cooking." Seth pointed out.

"Ah, I see." Jacob grinned at him and punched the younger man on the shoulder playfully. "Leah not a good cook either?"

Seth pulled a face. "If you like burnt offerings, then yeah, she's an awesome cook."

They both walked into the kitchen at the same time. Bella twisted round, a spatula in her hand. "Sit down, the food will be ready any minute now."

"Still love cooking I see." Seth pulled out a chair and sat down. Bella glanced at him, he seemed more like his old self this morning, the wary look had gone from his face.

"Yeah, I may not be able to eat it myself, but I do miss cooking I must confess." Bella began to serve up the cooked breakfast.

Jacob and Seth immediately began to tuck in ravenously. Bella smiled at them before making up some cereal for her daughter. "Rennie, breakfast!" She called out.

There was no reply. Bella frowned as she exchanged a bemused look with Jacob. "I'll go check on her." In the blink of an eye Bella had left the room and was at the top of the stairs. As she passed her dad's room where Billy had slept she saw him sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. "Morning." She said politely.

Billy smiled tiredly at her. "Is that a cooked breakfast I can smell?" He asked.

"Yes, Jake will make you up some soon when he's finished eating." Bella heard Billy laugh. It wouldn't surprise them both if Jacob and Seth didn't finish the whole lot before thinking of the older men.

Bella carried on to her old bedroom to wake Rennie. She pushed on the door and peered into the darkened room. The bed was empty. The covers had been pulled back and the window was wide open; the curtains blowing in the strong breeze coming from outside. Bella fled to the window and stared out. She couldn't see her daughter but she could smell her. Why had she left? Where had she gone? Bella jumped out of the window and landed lightly on her feet. She tensed as she sniffed the air discreetly, trying to find Rennie's scent again. The strong winds were making it difficult to catch hold of it.

After wandering around a little, she finally caught a faint trace and she followed after it swiftly. Her legs were like a blur as she sped into the forest, her focus solely on tracking her daughter down. Why had Rennie taken the risk and gone off alone? She didn't know the area and any of the pack could be around. They wouldn't know who she was. Rennie had changed since she was a baby. As far as Bella knew the only pack member who knew they had returned was Seth. She charged through the trees, her long hair like a banner behind her as she sprinted swiftly, easily avoiding any obstacles in her path. Her worst fears were realized when she found that she was heading toward La Push. Rennie had gone to scout around Jacob's old home. With anxiety adding speed to her steps Bella chased after her daughter.

* * *

><p>Rennie crouched into a small ball as the two wolves snapped and snarled. They circled around her, sniffing the air, confused by the mixture of vampire and human smells. She whimpered as they drew ever closer.<p>

"Please." She begged. "I only wanted to look."

The larger wolf growled. His grey and silver fur gleamed in the half light shining through the trees. The other, smaller wolf was a mid brown color. He hung back a little, as if unsure how to proceed. Rennie could sense that he was ambivalent about attacking a child. The bigger wolf seemed to have no such worries. He lunged at her, making her shrink back against one of the trees. Rennie had never felt fear. The emotion was alien to her. She felt it now. Her heart began to race and perspiration beaded her forehead. She saw the silver grey wolf pause a second as it's ears perked up. She could see that the loud sound of her heart had confused it. She watched as it sniffed the air and once her strange mix of vampire and human scent hit its nostrils, it's dark eyes gleamed. To her horror it growled menacingly and leapt straight for her.

* * *

><p>Rennie hid her head in her hands, waiting to feel the sharp bite of the wolf's sharp teeth but it didn't happen. She heard a crash and when she dared to look, she found that the smaller brown wolf had intercepted the silver grey and they had collided. The larger wolf seemed incensed that his companion had stopped his attack. His teeth clacked together as he howled at his companion. The brown wolf ignored him and cautiously approached Rennie, he sniffed the top of her head and stared down into her eyes.<p>

"Please." She begged. "I mean no harm. I came here to see Jacob's home. I was curious that was all. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me."

The brown wolf's eyes narrowed before it suddenly bolted behind one of the trees, returning seconds later, but this time as a man. He was wearing a pair of cut off shorts. The silver grey wolf growled again but the man took no notice. He hunkered down in front of Rennie and studied her carefully.

"You know Jacob? Jacob Black?" The man asked her.

"Yes." Rennie said quickly. "He wanted to come home so I came with him and so did my mommy."

"Who is your mother?" The man asked coldly.

"I am." Bella raced onto the scene. She had managed to creep up on them unawares, staying downwind from them.

The man was startled. He stood up and stared at Bella as if he had seen a ghost. "It can't be." He muttered.

"Hello Jared." Bella greeted him coolly. She felt Rennie press into her side and she hugged her daughter briefly before pushing her gently behind her.

The silver grey wolf snarled when he saw Bella. His dark eyes glowed with anger as he drew his lips back across his teeth. All he could see and smell was vampire. He was never one to be in control. He soared over Jared's head and landed on top of Bella; his sharp teeth closing around her neck.

* * *

><p>Seth stood up abruptly, his chair falling onto the floor with a crash. The others stared at him in alarm. "What is it?" Jacob asked him.<p>

"Something is wrong." As soon as the words left his mouth the loud sound of a wolf's howl rent the air.

"Shit." Jacob was out of his seat and calling Bella's name. There was no answer. He thundered up the stairs and glanced in Rennie's room. She was missing, they both were. "They're not here." He said in a panic as he raced back into the kitchen.

"Bella was going to see Rennie when she passed me." Billy told him. "I thought they were still in there getting ready or something."

"Let's go." Jacob ordered Seth. The two of them fled the house.

Charlie and Billy watched them go in alarm, both having no idea what the hell was happening.

* * *

><p>Rennie was screaming at the top of her lungs. The silver grey wolf had a tight hold on Bella and he wasn't letting go. Bella herself was trying to stay calm. She knew if she moved she would be doomed. She heard Jared yelling in frustration to his pack brother to release her, but the silver grey wolf was beyond reason. He shook her a little and she grimaced. Her one thought was for her daughter. She didn't want Rennie to witness this.<p>

"Please Jared, get my daughter out of here." She yelled.

"Dammit Paul, get your shit together and let her go." Jared cursed.

The silver grey wolf stiffened for a moment, it's huge jaws clamped around Bella's throat. The human inside of him was trying to control what the wolf was demanding. This was a cold one, his mortal enemy. She had to be vanquished. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Please don't hurt my mommy. Please." Rennie suddenly appeared in his line of vision. The wolf stared at the frightened child for a moment before his reason came back to him. He released his hold on Bella, and she fell to the ground, clutching onto her throat.

Jared ran over to inspect her. She seemed fine. Bella sat up and rubbed her neck while Rennie tore her eyes away from the silver grey wolf and flung herself into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I only wanted to see Jacob's home. I'm sorry."

Before Bella could reply Jacob and Seth appeared on the scene. They both phased back into their human forms quickly. Jacob went straight to Bella and Rennie, his strong arms embracing them both. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded as he glared at Jared and the silver grey wolf.

Seth was absolutely livid. He approached the silver grey wolf and smacked him on the muzzle. The wolf growled. "Phase back you coward." Seth yelled at him.

The wolf growled again, his dark eyes showing his resentment. "I SAID PHASE BACK." Seth ordered for a second time.

To everyone's surprise the silver grey wolf shuddered as if fighting Seth's order. Slowly his outline shimmered and he morphed back into his human form, landing on his hands and knees. Bella pressed Rennie's head to her chest so she couldn't see. Seth grabbed Paul's hair and forced him onto his feet before he punched him hard on the jaw.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Can you understand Paul's actions? Or is he just out of control, letting his temper confuse his good judgement? Is Seth justified in hitting him? Let me know what you think! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight -Paul and Rennie**

Billy and Charlie were surprised when they all returned. Bella and Rennie came inside first of all. The two men could see that Rennie had been crying, her face was tear stained and she hung her head when they tried to speak to her.

"She's had a bit of a scare." Bella told them. "I'm going to take her upstairs and calm her down."

"Okay, kiddo." Charlie leaned down and hugged his granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rennie rubbed her eyes and tried to smile but it faltered.

Bella picked Rennie up in her arms and cuddled her. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart." She assured her.

"Where's Jake and Seth?" Billy asked worriedly. "They tore out of here as if the hounds of hell were after them."

"They weren't far wrong." Bella's eyes darkened as she thought about Paul. "They will be here soon. Paul and Jared are with them."

"Jared and Paul?" Billy exchanged a bemused glance with Charlie. "What happened out there?"

"I'll let them explain." Bella called over her shoulder as she carried Rennie out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Billy and Charlie didn't have to wait long. The front door opened and Jacob and Seth came in. A sullen looking Paul was being shoved in front of them. Jared hung behind. They all trooped into the kitchen. Jacob forced Paul to sit down on one of the chairs while Jared stood next to Seth at the back of the room.<p>

"What the hell has been going on?" Billy studied his son-in-law carefully. By the mutinous expression on Paul's face, he could only guess that he was behind all the trouble. Billy's biggest regret was the fact that his daughter, Rachel, had imprinted with Lahote. They had never seen eye to eye since Paul had moved into the house. He was a very angry young man, and with Rachel's temper added into the mix, living in his home had been tense.

"Tell him, Lahote." Jacob growled, cuffing Paul on the back of his head.

"You are not my Alpha, Jake." Paul spat as he twisted around in his chair. "I was doing my job which was protecting our lands from demons."

Jacob's eyes blazed. He grabbed Paul's hair and yanked his head back. "You consider attacking small children protecting our lands? You are lucky I have some self control otherwise I would rip you apart right now for nearly killing Bella." He seethed.

Charlie was incensed. He stood up and glared down at Paul. "You attacked my Bella and Rennie?" He thundered.

"We were confused at first. We didn't realise." Jared finally interjected. "We didn't recognize the child's scent. To our wolves she smelled like a cold one. It was only when we got closer that we smelled the human in her and heard the sound of her heartbeat."

"Were you complicit in attacking a small child?" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

Jared hung his head, avoiding the older man's eyes. "No when I realised I stopped."

"But not you?" Charlie said in disgust to Paul.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Billy shook his head in disbelief as he turned his head away from Paul. "I can't bear to look at you."

"Yeah that's right condemn me." Paul retorted. "I've been the one who's been here. I've been the one who had to take on the burden of your care, old man. Where has your son been? Huh? Gallivanting around with our mortal enemy."

Jacob grabbed Paul's hair again and dragged him out of his chair. He pulled him upright and hit him hard on the mouth. Blood spurted down his face. Paul took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can't take the truth can you, Black?" His said sarcastically. "You wait until Sam hears about this."

"I don't give a fuck what Sam thinks or wants. I am not beholden to him. The pack was split remember?" Jacob reminded him.

"Yeah I remember. I remember that your two so called best friends never supported you when you needed them to. They stayed with us. It was only that traitor over there and his bitchy sister who turned tale and followed you. Then when you dumped your responsibilities they ran away to Seattle. You call me a coward, look at yourselves." Paul's face was apoplectic with anger. He had been saving this up inside to throw in Jacob's face for a long time.

Before Jacob could respond Seth marched over. He caught Paul under the chin with his strong hand. He towered over Lahote now. He had grown in maturity and stature. He glared down at Paul. "You have said enough." He said in a calm voice which belied the livid expression on his face. "You will shut your dirty mouth. We have all heard enough from you."

To everyone's surprise Paul slumped back in his chair; his mouth clamped shut and he said no more.

* * *

><p>Rennie sat in the bath, her long hair wet around her shoulders. Bella washed her daughter carefully and lathered up her hair. She combed through the wet strands, getting all the dirt out. She then gently squeezed the excess water out and pinned up the hair into a loose bun. "There you go, all clean now." She said softly.<p>

"I only wanted to see Jacob's home. I never meant to cause trouble." Rennie mumbled. They could both hear the raised voices downstairs.

"Sweetheart none of this is your fault. Paul has always been a hothead." Bella stroked her daughter's back as Rennie trembled.

"I was scared, mommy." Rennie confessed. "I love Jacob's wolf but they scared me. When I first saw them I thought they were going to be nice. I ran over to greet them and say hello. I only wanted to say hello." She began to cry.

Bella put her arms around her daughter and hugged her. "I am so sorry this happened. What I don't understand is why you left without us. I am sure Jake would have taken you to see La Push if you had asked."

"I was just so happy and excited to be here." Rennie said sadly. "I woke up early and thought I would go and have a quick look."

"Well maybe Jake can take you later on, huh?" Bella pulled back and smiled.

Rennie shook her head. She finally looked at Bella with her large, green eyes. "Mommy I don't want to stay here anymore."

"You've just had a fright, Rennie." Bella insisted. "You'll get over it."

Rennie bit her lip to hold back more tears. "No. We shouldn't be here. We're demons. That's what that man called us. I shouldn't be alive."

Bella felt like she had been slapped. Damn Paul Lahote and his prejudices. It was hard enough on Rennie knowing that she was different from others. That she was a unique being. There were few others like her, and she had not mixed with any of them. Despite this knowledge Bella had made sure that Rennie had self belief and none of the low self esteem that she herself had been burdened with when she was a human. Now Paul had destroyed that confidence in a matter of moments.

"Get dressed Rennie. I won't be a moment." Bella said gently. She kissed the top of Rennie's head and left the room, her form a blur as she raced to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Everyone was taken by surprise when Bella suddenly appeared in the room. She ignored them all, her target was Paul. He was taken aback when she slapped him hard around the face. The force of her blow knocked him out of his chair and flat on his back. His hand reached for his cheek as a vivid red mark appeared on his skin. His other cuts and bruises had already healed.<p>

"I abhor violence." Bella hissed. "But you, you deserve everything you get. You didn't attack me because I was a vampire. You attacked me because of the hatred toward me that you've been holding onto since we left. You blame me personally for splitting the pack and pulling your carefully ordered world apart. You've spent your whole life bottling up your emotions. You hold onto every supposed hurt that you think has been given to you. But do you know what, Paul? Everything that has happened to you is down to you and the decisions you have made. My daughter is upstairs crying her heart out because she thinks she is some kind of monster. I will not have her thinking such ridiculous thoughts. She is the most innocent and loving girl you could ever meet. I will not have her feeling like I did when I was human."

The room was deathly silent as Paul stared up into Bella's angry amber eyes. Her hands were curled into fists as she tried to keep herself in check. "I am going to bring my daughter down and I want you to apologize for what you have done this day. If you don't then believe me you will regret it." She warned him. She gave Paul one last disgusted glance before disappearing from the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to mommy." Rennie said fearfully as Bella took her by the hand and led her down the stairs. "I want to go."<p>

"Rennie remember what I said about facing our fears? You are so much stronger than I ever was. You have Jacob's confidence, remember?" Bella gave her a reassuring smile.

Rennie hated to disappoint Jacob. She thought of him as her father and wanted to impress him. She squared her slim shoulders and stood taller. Taking a deep breath she followed after her mother.

Paul was the only one in the kitchen. The others had retreated to the living room. Rennie glanced back at Bella as she gently ushered her inside the room. "I'll just be out here." Bella promised.

Rennie nodded. She turned back and edged into the kitchen, still anxious despite what her mother had said. Paul watched the little girl come into the room. He could hear her heart beating ten to the dozen. She was petrified of him. His shoulders tensed as she stopped a little way from him and waited silently.

"You are Rennie." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Rennie whispered.

"I am..." Paul hesitated a moment. He watched as Rennie shied away from him as if he was going to slap her. It made him cringe inside. Bella was right, the child was innocent. He felt cruel and his gut twisted as he realised what he had so nearly done. "I am the monster. I know you heard what I called you and Bella. It was in the heat of the moment. I have a temper...it gets the better of me sometimes. I am...I am sorry."

Rennie glanced at him again. She bit her lip and twisted her hands together nervously as if building up the courage to say something. Eventually she made up her mind and shuffled toward him. She gazed up at him with her expressive green eyes. He saw forgiveness and understanding in them. It took his breath away. "You will be happy one day Paul Lahote." Rennie whispered. "Go home. Rachel has some news for you." With those parting words Rennie began to walk away.

Paul was stunned. It took him a few seconds to ask her what she meant. "What does that mean?" He called out to her.

Rennie turned back for a moment. "You are getting what you longed for." She replied. "You are going to be a father." A weak smile lit up her face before she ran from the room, leaving him staring open mouthed after her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Phew that was a difficult chapter to write! Nikki :)**_


End file.
